Pirate Love
by Ocean-Beauty
Summary: Harry Potter is the Prince of the Pirates. One day, he finds out that his enemy, Draco Malfoy is going to marry princess Ginny of Gryffindor. Wanting revenge on Malfoy, he kidnaps the Princess. Will the princess show the pirate the meaning of true love?
1. The Pirate

**Pirate Love **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the Prince of the Pirates. One day, he finds out that his enemy, Draco Malfoy is going to marry princess Ginny Weasley of Gryffindor kingdom. Wanting revenge on Malfoy, he kidnaps the Princess. Will the young princess show the pirate the meaning of true love? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and a few OC's. **

**Chapter 1: The Pirate**

Far away, over the ocean, over sees, mountains and forests, lived the wizards, witches, magical animals and pirates. While the wizards, witches and magical animals lived together in peace, the pirates, however, did not. Pirates and wizards hated each other from the beginning of the magical world. They were always competing against each other, trying to show who was best. There were wars for the magical lands, forests and ocean and finally, they decided to divide everything in two parts. So, there were two lands: Hogwarts Land and Pirate Land. While Pirate Land had one single ruler, Hogwarts Land, however, didn't. Hogwarts was divided in four kingdoms: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. At first, the four kingdoms worked together and befriended each other but that stopped when the ruler from Slytherin kingdom claimed that his kingdom was the best out of the four. That was only the start of the war between the four kingdoms. Since that day, the people from the four kingdoms hated each other even though they knew that they were all different: the ones from Gryffindor kingdom stood out for their bravery, the Ravenclaws for their intelligence, Hufflepuff for their kindness and loyalty and Slytherin for their slyness and cunningness. While they battled together, the ruler and people from Pirate Land watched them, amused by their stupidity. The Potter generation had always ruled Pirate Land and our long story begins when Harry Potter, a young man of only 17, rules over the pirates.

Harry Potter was a young man of 17. His childhood was very strange and none of his pirates or servants knew much about it. The only ones that knew what really happened were Harry's godfather, Sirius Black and Harry's teacher and his fathers other best friend, Remus Lupin. Harry's parents had died when he was only one year old. They had been murdered because one of James Potter's best friends, apart from Remus and Sirius, Peter Pettigrew, betrayed him and his wife Lily Evans Potter. Harry Potter, since before he was born, already had one very powerful enemy by the name of Tom Riddle, or Voldemort as he was also called. A prophecy was made saying something along the lines that only Harry could kill Voldemort if he was marked as his equal. Harry didn't hear the rest of the prophecy and he knew that neither did Voldemort. Rumors told him that only Albus Dumbledore, from Hogwarts Land, had heard it and that he had been searching for Harry. Harry often laughed when thinking about him because he knew that Dumbledore wouldn't even think of the Pirate Land's young ruler. The only thing that Dumbledore knew, was that his name was Harry and that didn't help him very much. After 17 years of searching, it seemed that old Dumbledore had given up and had left the magical land. Harry hadn't heard any news about him for a year now and he assumed that he must be dead. Harry had been training for six years for his grand meeting with Voldemort because he knew that he must win. Harry knew that Voldemort lived in an abandoned mansion in the Dark Forest together with the dementors, vampires, werewolves and his followers. He named his followers Death Eaters and Harry had heard that each follower had a mark of some sort.

Harry Potter had been the ruler of Pirate Land since the age of 15. He lived in a huge castle in the mountains. The huge ocean separated his land from the Hogwarts Land and that suited him perfectly. He didn't have many friends except for Ron. Ron was his own age and Remus had found him when he had been five years old on an island. Since then, Ron had been like a brother to Harry. They were both very well trained in sword fighting, dueling and magic.

Harry didn't really have any girlfriends even though he was very handsome with his emerald eyes, messy black hair and round glasses. He had snogged and even shagged a few of his maidens but it never got pass that. There weren't many girls in the kingdoms. There were only like seven girls from which, two were very young. Then there were around 15 older women, the wife's of the other pirates. And then there was Hermione, his other best friend. She was like his sister and she seemed to be in love with Ron.

Our long tale starts one evening, while Prince Harry was eating dinner together with Hermione, Ron, Sirius and Remus. A young servant girl, named Romilda, entered the room and bowed to Harry, smiling flirtatiously along the way. Prince Harry, obviously trying to contain his disgust, asked:

"What is it Romilda?" His tone was kind of exasperated.

"Dean, Seamus and Neville have returned from Hogwarts Land, young Prince."

"Very well, Romilda. Let them in."

Romilda bowed again and left hurriedly. Dean, Seamus and Neville were three pirates, about his age. Prince Harry always sent them once a month to Hogwarts Land, for news.

The three pirates entered the room and bowed. Prince Harry nodded to them and asked what news they had for him.

"There's going to be a huge wedding between Gryffindor and Slytherin Kingdom. Everybody is talking about it. Prince Draco of Slytherin is marrying Princess Ginevra Weasley of Gryffindor in a month. Some say that it's because they want peace between the two kingdoms but other say that it's because Draco is quite taken with the young princess. It seems that princess Ginevra is the most beautiful girl in all four kingdoms."

Prince Harry's green eyes sparkled.

_Interesting… _thought Harry. _The ferret is getting married. _

Harry absolutely hated Draco Malfoy. That was no secret. The secret was the reason he hated him so much.

"Do you think what I'm thinking?" asked Ron, smirking. Harry turned his attention to Ron and grinned.

"What are you going to do?" asked Hermione accusingly.

"Kidnap the princess, of course."

A/N: What do you think? D'you hate it, d'you love it? Leave a review and tell me your opinion. Should I continue?


	2. The Princess

**Pirate Love **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the Prince of the Pirates. One day, he finds out that his enemy, Draco Malfoy is going to marry princess Ginny Weasley of Gryffindor kingdom. Wanting revenge on Malfoy, he kidnaps the Princess. Will the young princess show the pirate the meaning of true love? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and a few OC's. **

A/N: I'd like to thank to all those who reviewed and don't forget to review again!

**Chapter 2: The Princess**

Around the same time as the pirates Neville, Dean and Seamus gave the young prince of the pirates Harry the news about Prince Draco's engagement, far away, in a very big castle called the Gryffindor castle by the people but more affectionately known as the Burrow by its owners, the maids Luna, Parvati and Lavender silently entered the chambers of their young princess Ginevra. Each carried a gift in their hands. Lavender had a very large bouquet of red roses, Luna had a medium sized jewelry box and Parvati had a huge teddy bear together with a card. The young princess was sitting by the window, in a chair, apparently reading a book. Her eyes followed the yellow pages and she drank every sentence of the novel that was filled with wonderful romance. Ginevra didn't seem to have noticed the three girls. Around the palace, nobody was called a servant or a maid. The Weasley family hated it and they all were treated like a member of the family or a friend. They each had wonderful rooms and they could eat as much as they wished. Yes, Gryffindor Kingdom was a very happy and prosperous kingdom. Well, that was at least before the Slytherin Prince had taken a like in their princess. It was well known that Slytherin and Gryffindor were sworn enemies since the beginning. When news traveled through the kingdom that the Slytherin Prince wanted their princess, they were outraged. They demanded that the prince should leave their princess alone. But, unfortunately, the king had to pay the Slytherin king a debt. So, for his son's happiness, the Slytherin king asked for princess Ginevra's hand in marriage. The king didn't have any choice so he agreed to give his youngest and only daughter to Malfoy. It had been almost a month since that unfortunate event and a month since Ginevra had been out of her chambers. She had locked herself in it, refusing to talk to her father. She only allowed her mother, her brothers and a few of her friends to come to her chambers. They all had tried to talk her into forgiving her father and make her see that it wasn't her fault, but young Ginevra was as stubborn as hell and her temper could easily match her fiery red curls.

Lavender looked at Luna and Parvati, as if asking them with her eyes what to do next. The scene in front of them wasn't anything unusual. Ginevra, or Ginny as she liked to be called, was again reading a book by the window. It was a beautiful day outside and Ginny would have usually went to read in the big garden on a stone bench covered with roses under an big oak tree but since she refused to go out of her chambers, she was admiring the sunny day from the window.

Parvati rolled her eyes at Lavender and cleared her throat. The princess stopped reading, but she didn't look at them. Her eyes were firmly fixed on the page she had been currently reading.

"Reading another book about pirates, miss?" asked Parvati, knowingly. The young princess was fascinated with the idea of pirates, even though she didn't believe that they existed. She always told them that stories were far from reality and that the stories that were told about the pirate land were lies.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. I have just found a book that I have not read yet. It is about a pirate falling in love with a princess. Like that would ever happen." the princess snorted in a very un-ladylike manner. Finally, her gaze turned towards them, with a beaming smile but when she saw the gifts, her smile dropped and she somberly turned her attention back to the book. Lavender and Parvati sighed while Luna, being her very dreamy self, remained silently watching.

"A few gifts have arrived for you miss. They're from your fiancée." started Lavender tentatively.

"I don't even know why you bother to bring them. You know what you have to do. Throw them away or keep them."

"But Ginny, they are such wonderful gifts. You must accept them. You'll learn to love Prince Draco in time. You'll see." said Parvati, fully believing her words. Lavender, too, nodded her agreement but Luna only rolled her eyes, muttering something under her breath that sounded very similar to 'ferret'.

"How can I love someone so cruel? The day I will fall in love will be with someone brave beyond words, handsome, sweet, a true gentleman and someone who will love me and respect me more than life itself." Ginny sighed, her eyes glazing over.

"You'll never find someone like that. Love will come in time." said Parvati, wanting to roll her eyes. She restrained herself, knowing that she would get on the princess's nerves.

"I could never love someone so cruel, vain, someone who forces me to marry him. He doesn't love me. He only wants me for my body." muttered Ginny darkly.

Lavender and Parvati gasped at their princess's strong language and honesty. They looked at Luna and were even more shocked to see the dreamy Luna looking with admiration at Ginny. Lavender was about to comment but Luna nudged her and Parvati only said:

"Of course miss." Ginny didn't talk any further. The three girls sighed and turned to exit the chambers when Ginny's sweet voice stopped them:

"Oh and Parvati, Lavender?" the two girls turned to face Ginny. "Please don't call me 'miss' again. You know that I hate it. Call me 'Ginny'. We're friends right?" The two girls smiled and nodded.

Everybody in the kingdom loved Ginny for her kindness. They cared immensely for her for she was the only royal girl in the kingdom and they were fond of her. They had always wanted their princess to find love in a prince charming, to marry him and for them to take over the kingdom. Since prince Ronald disappeared when he was only five, the other five royal brothers were not up for the job of becoming king. They all went on their own ways and left the kingdom in the hands of young Ginevra. She was the heir to the throne and they all wanted her happiness and they knew that she would be perfect for the job as queen. They couldn't have gotten a better one. Then the news of Ginny's marriage to prince Draco came and now, the people were praying for a miracle as neither one wanted the princess to marry the prince. Neither knew that their prayers had not been in vain and that a miracle would be happening that very night, right after sunset.

Ginny's book snapped closed. The young girl looked outside the window and sighed. The sun had set and the kingdom was clouded in darkness. She closed her eyes and let her delicate fingers massage her temples. Today had been another day in which she had been reading to forget her own misery. That had been always her medicine, reading or writing or sometime even playing the pianoforte. Those were her passions and now, she needed them more than ever before.

Ginny set the book aside on a small table, near her chair and got up. She slowly but elegantly and graciously walked to her big mirror. She could stand hours before it and just stare at her reflection critically. She wasn't beautiful. She could go as far as to say that she was quite ugly. Why, why, had Prince Draco wanted to marry her and not some beauty? It was her horrible luck. It always was…

The young girl was wearing a white summer dress. It reached until her ankles and trailed elegantly behind her. The sleeves were down her shoulders and small diamonds from the dress were sparkling as she moved. The corset was terrible and Ginny couldn't bear it. She could hardly breathe in it but, as a princess, she had to wear it no matter the pain. Her long hair reached until her waist. It was slightly straight and at the end of it, it curled in beautiful curls, falling down her back. On the top of her head was a small tiara made of white gold. It had a few heart-shaped diamonds on it and that gave her a little glow.

Ginny blinked. She could have sworn that she had seen a shadow by her open window. She shrugged and made her way towards the bed. Then she heard a strange noise and turned around again. Someone disappeared into the shadows again. This time she was sure that someone was spying on her. But who was it? And why? Suddenly fearful, she turned around, trying to remember where she had put her sword. She would defend herself. She was the princess of Gryffindor kingdom, after all. And Gryffindor was known for its bravery. She heard a breaking sound again and someone cursed under his breath. A male voice hissed:

"Neville, you idiot! Are you a pirate or not?"

She gasped. A pirate… but they don't exist, do they? With shaking hands she took hold of her sword and moved towards the window.

"W-Who are you? What do you want?" Three boys around her age stepped away from the shadows of her room. Their clothes were dirty, they looked dirty. They had scares around their cheeks and their clothes were torn in places. Some had a cloth wrapped around their temples and others had tattoos on their arms and chests. They were pirates. One of them gave a low whistle:

"Well, you certainly are a beauty, aren't you?" Ginny scowled at him and pointed her sword at them as if threatening them. One of them gave a low, throaty laugh.

"Feisty aren't we?" They advanced closer to her. She didn't notice that they were only two of them coming towards her and that the third was right behind her. The one that was right behind her covered her mouth with a dirty cloth. She tried to scream but she suddenly felt dizzy. Then everything went black. The last thing she remembered hearing was:

"Sorry, princess, but orders are orders."

**Read? Review!**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! I have been delighted by the many reviews I have gotten. Keep it up and keep reading. It's getting interesting, isn't it? **

**Ocean-Beauty **


	3. The Pirate and the Princess 1

**Pirate Love **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the Prince of the Pirates. One day, he finds out that his enemy, Draco Malfoy is going to marry princess Ginny Weasley of Gryffindor kingdom. Wanting revenge on Malfoy, he kidnaps the Princess. Will the young princess show the pirate the meaning of true love? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and a few OC's. **

A/N: I'd like to thank to all those who reviewed and don't forget to review again!

Chapter 3: The Pirate and the Princess

Harry had been pacing around one of the many rooms of his pirate ship for an hour now. Ron stood there, silently watching him while Hermione was still rather angry at the both of them for even thinking of kidnapping the innocent princess.

On Harry's face there was a small trace of worry. He had sent Neville, Dean and Seamus to kidnap the princess and they had been gone for almost three hours now. What if they had been cached and are now dead? That thought crossed Harry's mind more than once and didn't want to leave him be. He felt guilty at sending the three of them but he had thought that the people from Hogwarts Land already knew them since they went there once a month and the three even knew the place better than anyone else. What if Hermione was right? That other thought wouldn't leave him alone either. He deep down knew that Hermione was right and that he shouldn't make an innocent princess pay for what the ferret Malfoy boy had done many years ago. But then again, that would hurt the ferret boy. That would hurt his pride. Harry knew that he was acting like a selfish teenage boy who always thought only of himself, without minding the others. But his whole life had been for the others. The whole training he had done so that he could defeat Voldemort. All of that had been for the people, even for those of Hogwarts Land. He couldn't allow Voldemort to take over the world and slaughter people. He bad to be stopped and if Harry was the only one who could do it, then so be it.

Harry sighed, finally sitting down. His feet slightly ached from the pacing he had done.

"You have no reason to be nervous Harry. We're all pirates, we have learned how to defend ourselves long ago." said Ron. Ah Ron… Ron had always been the heart of their little group. He always truly believed in what he was doing. You could say that he was only a dreamer but the ones that truly knew him, knew that he was much more than that. If not, how on earth did he manage to capture strict Hermione's heart?

Light footsteps could be heard outside the room. Harry sat up again, feeling anxious. Could this be good or bad news?

Romilda hurriedly entered the room and Harry fought back a groan of annoyance. Romilda had been born in Pirate Land. She had an infatuation in Harry but Harry knew that it was only because he was the prince and good looking. All in one pack, some would say. She had been shamelessly flirting with him since she had become a maid in his castle, three years ago. It had recently reached Harry's ears that she had spread rumors of hers and his supposed secret engagement. Some woman had believed her but the pirates only rolled their eyes, they knew better. When Romilda saw that no one believed her, she became even more determined at getting Harry's attention. She had even planned on becoming pregnant once but since Harry hadn't looked at a girl in a romantic sort of way for a year now, it became more difficult too. Now, seeing her give him another one of her looks, Harry finally rolled his eyes. He yawned:

"Yes, Romilda?" Hermione hid a giggle in her palm while Ron looked out the window, trying to stifle his laughter. Romilda clearly didn't notice that she was currently laughed at, so she continued:

"Neville, Dean and Seamus have arrived, sir."

Harry tried to hide his relief at her words and it worked quite well. At least better then last time, the prince silently mused. Did they finish their task? Is the princess with them?

"Let them in." He calmly and slowly sat back on his seat. He had seen Remus do so many time but Harry only managed to look ridiculous.

Neville and Seamus stepped into the room and bowed at Harry. Harry had been ready to nod at them but then he had noticed that Dean was missing. Panic filled every part of Harry and his two pirates, seeing the look of panic plastered across his face, instantly knew why. Seamus called annoyed:

"Dean, stop staring at the princess and get here already."

Relief flooded through Harry and a big smile was now etched across his face, making him look as if he were mad.

Neville and Seamus stepped aside and Dean entered, carrying a person in a very beautiful and very white dress. Dean looked as if he were on a trance as he kept staring down into the face of the young princess. Seamus groaned and stepped on Dean's foot, making Dean swear and snap out of whatever trance he had been in.

Harry could clearly hear the loud protests of Hermione. She didn't exactly want to hide them.

"Where do I put her, Harry?" asked Dean, as if regretting it.

Harry thought for a moment, before a really great and disturbing thought at the same time, occurred him. He, smirking all the way, answered:

"In my room. On my bed." Dean looked horrified but quickly did as he was told. Ron also started smirking and moved over to Harry to pat him lightly on the back. The only problem had been Hermione. She screamed, downright outraged:

"What are you doing Harry? I hope you don't even think of romancing her to get her in bed with you. You will not take advantage of her, Harry. You will not! No matter how much you hate Draco, the poor girl has no fault in this story. This is too much. I will not allow it." Harry cringed at her words. Apparently everyone had gotten the wrong idea. He only wanted to frighten the princess a little. He wouldn't touch her because he was sure that she had been already touched by Malfoy and that made him nauseous.

"I won't do anything Hermione. She's a princess so she needs somewhere comfortable to be in while we sail across the ocean. I'm sure that she's not familiar to this whole thing. And she's used to wealth." Hermione's face softened but she still looked questioningly at him:

"She could have my room. Yeah, that's it. Apart from Sirius's and Remus's room, mine, yours and Ron's are the best ones on this ship." Hermione was smiling now, seeming satisfied and apparently excited at the idea of having another sane girl as her friend. She seemed to have forgotten the circumstances.

"NO! I mean, no." Harry laughed nervously. Hermione looked ready to protest but thankfully, Ron cut in and reassured her:

"Hermione, you know that Harry wants you to have your own big room and a bed for yourself. Two people in your room will be too much. I'm sure that Harry won't be sleeping there. He'll just go and talk to her, explain everything and then come and sleep on this couch." Hermione looked almost convinced so Ron hastily added, whispering so that Harry couldn't hear him: "And besides, what about my usual visits in the middle of the night?" He winked at her and Hermione looked as if she wanted to smack him, but she was blushing all the way.

Harry, not really paying attention to the two of them, let his thoughts wander over to the princess. He had only negatively thought about her. He saw her as a female Malfoy but a small thought popped into his head, making him wonder if she was, perhaps, like his mother. Harry hadn't met his mother but he had seen pictures of her and Remus and Sirius always used to tell him stories about his parents when he had been little. Harry realized how stupid he was acting. Even if she was like his mother had been, which he doubted, she was Malfoy's fiancée. He couldn't and wouldn't think of her otherwise.

After dismissing Dean, Neville and Seamus, he anxiously went to his quarters. Would the princess be as beautiful as the boys told him she was? Or would she be an ugly stuck-up royal princess who was totally brain-less?

With a pounding heart and with an expression filled with curiosity, he opened the wooden doors and stepped inside.

For a moment, he thought that his heart had momentarily stopped beating. The sight that greeted him was nothing he had prepared for. An angel was laying on his bed. Her fiery red hair was sprawled against his white pillow, looking something similar to blood on the enchanted snow. Her white dress was a little dirty and ripped. Because of it being a little ripped, he could slightly see her long, beautiful legs and her long and elegant neck. Her skin was milky white, a couple of pale freckles were plastered across her shoulders and her small but perfect nose. Her not to full but not to thin lips were a pale red and Harry could only be transfixed by them. His hand reached out, his need to feel her soft skin against his hand was almost blinding him, making him forget who he was, who she was. At that moment, he was only Harry and she was only a beautiful young woman.

Just as he was about to touch her cheek, he withdrew his hand as if he had been burned. What was wrong with him? He had learned how to control his emotions long time ago. After a year of being in control, it only takes a girl to come and his hormones are back again. He shook his head. No, this would not happen. She was Malfoy's fiancée, for Blackbeard's sake. He could not be lusting after her like a hormone-driven teenager.

He was startled when the princess stirred. He looked her over once again, wondering how had Draco found such a beautiful creature.

_Enough of this nonsense Harry. You'll soon see that she's exactly like Malfoy and you'll learn to hate her as much as you hate him. _

**PIRATE LOVE**

**Read? Review! **

**A/N: I updated now, even though I said that I would wait until I get 20 reviews. Well, now I won't update until I get 30 or more reviews. I want the people to see this story, look at the number of reviews and say that it's a good story since it has a lot of reviews and then read it. So anyone who reads this, please review. If you haven't reviewed at chapter one or two, then now you can do that. Please!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. From now on, there will only be longer chapters with tons of more action and romance. The next chapter will begin from Ginny's point of view so don't panic when you see evil Harry. I hope you liked the little interaction between Ron and Hermy and it's now really clear that Harry's really attracted to Ginny. **

**If you have any questions, any at all, even if they are silly, ask, ok? Also, if you have any ideas, please send me an e-mail or write down the idea in your review. **

**Thanks!**

**Ocean-Beauty**


	4. The Room of Memories

**Pirate Love **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the Prince of the Pirates. One day, he finds out that his enemy, Draco Malfoy is going to marry princess Ginny Weasley of Gryffindor kingdom. Wanting revenge on Malfoy, he kidnaps the Princess. Will the young princess show the pirate the meaning of true love? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and a few OC's. **

**A/N: I wanted to thank all of those who read and review this story! The reviews really make my day. Oh and sorry for the long wait guys. **

**Chapter 4: The Room of Memories**

The Princess of Gryffindor kingdom groaned. Her throat was dry and her head hurt like hell. With her eyes closed, she slowly reached towards her night's table, trying to take a hold of the glass of water that she usually put there, before going to sleep. Strangely enough, all she reached was a fluffy pillow. Extending her hand farther, she reached a small wooden table. Her hand caught something cold, something made of metal and silver. Surprised and curious, her fingers danced on the object. The Princess withdrew her hand quickly, though, because she had felt a sharp pain in her index finger. Sitting upright on the bed and finally opening her eyes, she saw a small droplet of crimson blood on her finger. Taking a quick look at the object of metal that had cut her finger, she found it to be a long and sharp silver knife. Before she could think of it any further, dizziness overcame her, forcing her to lie down. Closing her chocolate eyes again, she tenderly put her bleeding finger into her mouth and relaxed.

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, the yesterday events came flooding back to her, making her open her eyes quickly and sit up as if the bed had burned her. Now she could remember everything vividly: the shadow next to her window, the three boys, pirate boys, the third boy covering her mouth and nose with a white cloth and then the blackness.

She looked down at her white dress and found it to be dirty and ripped. Panic filled her entire body and question after question hit her like a storm. It hadn't been just a nightmare. It was reality… It was the most horrible reality. She had only felt this useless once and it was when her father had announced her engagement to Draco. Her eyes desperately searched the room, looking for an escape. The princess searched frantically, even though she knew, from books, that pirates were not stupid. They were thieves of treasures, gold. They were thirsty of power and they didn't have any mercy of anyone that crossed their path. They had no manners, and they lived traveling on the sea for years or on small islands. It was useless: they were far too clever. They knew that the first thing she would do was search for an open window or an open door. But, as she had expected, she found none.

While searching, her eyes drank in small details of the room. She found it to be rather large and it was painted in emerald green. Strangely, her favorite color was emerald. She almost cracked a wry smile at the irony of the situation. The floor was made of think, dark brown wood and a fluffy emerald carpet covered it. The bed that the princess was lying on was a four-poster bed with huge white pillows. The curtains around the bed were made of dark emerald silk and the princess ran her long, delicate fingers over it for a while, enjoying the feeling of it under her fingers. On the walls were two very large portraits. One was of a very beautiful woman with fiery red hair and gorgeous emerald eyes and the other was of a handsome man with messy black hair, warm hazel eyes and round glasses. The both of them seemed very friendly and their smiles were full of warmth. It made Ginny feel peaceful inside and she could feel a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Next on the wall was a big grandfather clock. Ginny vaguely noticed that it was three hours past midnight. The walls were also covered in all kind of maps but Ginny didn't really pay attention to them. Knives and swords were hanging on the wall. They seemed very old and very sharp. Ginny reached out to touch one of them but quickly withdrew her hand. It was not a good idea to even touch those things. The room suddenly turned to the left, making Ginny loose her balance and fall into a chair. When it had all calmed down, Ginny moved towards a small window and climbed on the chair so she could see what was happening better. There was the sound of waves and the scent of salty water coming from it, once the princess had opened the window.

What greeted Ginny was far more beautiful than she had expected: the full moon shone above them, glistering in the ocean.

So they were traveling on the ocean, thought Ginny sadly. Home was far away…

Home… the thought struck her quickly. Her family… what would they do once they found her missing? Ginny nearly cried out in despair. Images of her mother crying while her father tried to comfort her, keeping his own tears in check, flooded in her mind. Now, she was more determined to get out of there. But even if she managed to get out of that room, how could she reach home? She would have to swim but after some swimming she would get tired and drown. And there were all kind of dangerous creatures in the ocean. Ginny shook her head. No… that was not an option.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked a kind feminine voice behind the young princess. Ginny fell off of the chair in shock. She frantically searched the room for people but she couldn't find any. What the hell was happening?

"Up here." The voice spoke again and Ginny looked up. The woman in the portrait was talking to her. Ginny sighed relief, though curiosity was slowly welling up inside her. She didn't know that pirates also had talking portraits.

The woman smiled at her and Ginny found herself smiling back at the woman. She instantly felt guilty. How could she smile in a moment like this?

"Come closer, dear. Don't be shy." Ginny almost snorted in a very un-ladylike manner. Her? Shy? Ginny Weasley and shy in the same sentence just didn't work. But nevertheless, she approached the portrait.

Taking a closer look at the woman, Ginny was a little surprised to see that they both looked somewhat alike. The woman spoke again, taking Ginny out of her thoughts:

"Where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself. Being here for so long, only with James and sometimes Harry to keep me company, makes me forget my manners. My name is Lily Evans Potter. What is your name dear?" The woman, Lily, smiled at her again, and Ginny reluctantly answered her:

"My name is Ginevra Molly Weasley, princess of Gryffindor Kingdom, heir to the throne. It's a pleasure to meet you." Ginny bowed to Lily, making Lily laugh. Ginny assumed that James must be the man from the other portrait, though she didn't know who this Harry was. She decided that it wouldn't hurt to ask:

"You mentioned a name. Harry, I think. Who is this Harry?" asked Ginny in a curious voice. Lily seemed a little surprised that she didn't know who this Harry was but she seemed to recover quickly. Lily asked Ginny in a puzzled voice:

"You don't know who Harry is? I thought that perhaps you were his girlfriend." Lily sighed, seeming disappointed that Ginny wasn't Harry's girlfriend. "Harry James Potter is the Prince of Pirate Land and he is also my son. Surely you must have heard of him." Ginny shook her head, trying to keep her anger from shoving. So this Harry Potter imprisoned her. Now that she knew his name, she would start making an escape plan and now she knew who her enemy was.

Before she could reply, a dark figure emerged from the shadows of the room. Ginny panicked. Someone had been watching her all along. Watching her every move and waiting. Waiting to strike. Waiting to kill her?

**Read? Review!**


	5. The Pirate and the Princess 2

**Pirate Love **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the Prince of the Pirates. One day, he finds out that his enemy, Draco Malfoy is going to marry princess Ginny Weasley of Gryffindor kingdom. Wanting revenge on Malfoy, he kidnaps the Princess. Will the young princess show the pirate the meaning of true love? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and a few OC's. **

**A/N: I wanted to thank all of those who read and review this story! The reviews really make my day. Oh and sorry for the long wait guys.**

**Chapter 4: The Princess and the Pirate 2**

Neither of them would forget that night. It was as if it had been written in their hearts, in their minds, never letting them forget. It had been the night that two humans, completely different, a princess and a pirate, first set eyes on each other. Some would say that it was impossible, other would say that it was fate. Who knows? Maybe it was both. Maybe it had been the impossible fate that brought two humans, such as them, together.

If you really think about it, it had been Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince that had put the princess and pirate together. If Ginevra wouldn't have been his fiancée and Harry his enemy, we wouldn't have a story to tell. The story of how two people so different, with the whole world against their hearts, their love, managed to survive everything just knowing that the other was there.

But no, our story didn't begin at the beginning, when Harry ordered the princess to be captured. It begins now, in this chapter. These are the first sentences of our magnificent and long tale.

A dark figure approached from the shadows, nearly making Ginny gasp. She was afraid now, very afraid. She certainly didn't imagine finding a seventeen year old boy as Prince of the Pirates.

Harry bowed curtly, not expecting the princess to respond, only laugh at him. He, himself, felt a little ridiculous. But first of all, he was Harry Potter, Prince of the Pirates.

His emerald eyes met her chocolate ones and they both felt something coming from their hearts. A yearning for the other.

Harry noticed first and he almost brought his hand to his heart. Ginny, though, didn't or didn't want to feel it. She was angry, furious with that pompous prat. It was his fault that she was locked in that room, on a ship filled with pirates, going God knows where.

Seeing him bowing curtly to her, she had no choice. She also bowed a deep bow, her eyes never leaving his, her eyes challenging him.

"My Lady." Whispered Harry, looking at her intently. It was his common sense that warned him that maybe she wouldn't be too friendly.

"Mr. Potter. I have heard so many things of you." Said Ginny sarcastically, knowing that she was stepping on broken ice. Her pride and stubbornness just couldn't go on without challenging him. Oh how she had learned to hate that pirate. All the books she had read were true. Pirates had no hearts.

In her hate towards him, Ginny just didn't seem to notice or care about his handsome features. She just wanted to get away from him. Even though she would never admit it, she was terrified by him. If he was the Prince of the Pirates then he would surely kill her.

"Princess please keep your sarcastic comments to yourself. That is, if you don't want to remain in this room for the rest of your life." Harry thought that if he would act heartless to her, she would obey him. He wanted control over her. She certainly was an interesting piece of work, he had to admit.

Ginny wanted to spit in his face. He was much worse than she had thought. At first, seeing only a seventeen year old young man instead of a ferocious and scarred old pirate had calmed her. But now, seeing him standing there, so full of power and intelligence, unnerved her.

"What do you seek, Mr. Potter?" There! She had asked the question she had wanted to ask him since the beginning.

Harry felt slightly taken aback by the sudden question. Seeing her, standing there, made him nervous. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, apart from his mother. He couldn't help but feel attracted to her and knowing that she was so fiery made him want her even more.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Said Harry, smiling cockily at her.

Furious, Ginny leaned against the bed, putting her hands behind her. Her hands searched the sharp knife on the night table. She knew that if she killed him, she would be killed but at this point, she didn't care. All she wanted was to wipe that cocky smile off of his face.

Harry, not knowing what she was about to do, smiled to himself. He had her tamed now. He had her resigned. It would be easier now, without her sharp tongue, fierceness and arrogance. It was much easier.

He stepped nearer to her and reached a hand out. Ginny glared and stepped back but she hit the bed. Smirking, Harry got another step closer enjoying how Ginny's eyes widened. With every step he took, he could feel the princess's dread growing. Although he showed pleasure to her dread, his heart was telling him otherwise. Clearing his head from all disturbing thoughts, he was soon face to face with her. Being so close made him anxious to touch her hair and her skin. He could count every one of her freckles and his hand reached out and touched her cheek.

Ginny bit her lip. She wanted him away from her, she wanted his hand away from her cheek. It all felt very wrong. He shouldn't be touching her and looking that way at her. Ginny's fingers caressed the blade of the knife she was holding. She took a deep breath and slowly reached her hand towards him.

Yes, her skin was as soft as he imagined. Wait… was the princess holding something in her right hand? His mind was working fast. Something just wasn't right.

His thoughts were confirmed when the sharp blade reached his neck and his hand dropped from the princess's cheek. She furiously hissed:

"Touch me again and you'll die. Keep your filthy hands to yourself."

That was the last straw. No princess would treat him like that. She was just like the ferret boy.

"Put that down princess. Don't play with toys you don't understand."

Ginny glared at him and pushed the blade deeper into the flesh of his neck. Harry winced and crimson blood dropped on the floor, staining the wooden floor.

"Who said I don't know how to play? It so happens, Mr. Potter, that these toys, as you call them, are my favorites. Don't underestimate your opponent, even if she's a female."

Deep down, Harry had to agree with her. When he had thought that she would obey his rules, he left his guard down. That would never happen again. She would regret everything she had done.

With a quick movement, Harry turned around, taking Ginny by surprise. He reached for her right hand and Ginny dropped the knife. With her back to him, Ginny closed her eyes. She would surely die now. Stupid, stupid, stupid…

Taking her waist roughly, Harry neared Ginny to him. He didn't have any difficulty doing it. Ginny seemed to have stopped struggling. With her back against his chest, Ginny could feel his hot breath against her neck. It gave her the chills. Harry took her chin and roughly pushed it towards his face. Their eyes met once again and Ginny noticed for the first time his emerald eyes. They were exactly like Lily's.

Forcing her face away from his, Ginny closed her eyes once more. This had to be a nightmare.

Harry sighed. It was no use. She would never do as he told her.

"As punishment, you will stay here for as long as I wish. Be grateful that I don't throw you into the attic." Whispered Harry and pushed Ginny on the bed.

He straightened himself and walked out the door, slamming the door behind him. He was angry. Angry at himself, angry at the princess.

Ginny stood still on the bed, not moving an inch. Everything happened too fast. She didn't think about it earlier but now, alone in the dark, accompanied only by her thoughts, emotions and dread, she felt very alone. Ginny had never felt this alone before.

She felt tears welling up in her eyes and she let them fall freely on her cheeks. Nothing mattered anymore… Nothing.

"Oh you poor thing. Everything will be okay. You'll see." Said Lily soothingly. Ginny didn't hear her. A sob escaped her. Alone… Oh how alone she felt.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait guys. I was just so wrapped up in my schoolwork. It was impossible to update. Anyway, don't judge Harry before you read more. This chapter is pretty confusing but the others that will follow will make more sense. Don't forget to leave a review! **

**Ocean-Beauty**


	6. A Light in the Black Tunnel

**Pirate Love **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the Prince of the Pirates. One day, he finds out that his enemy, Draco Malfoy is going to marry princess Ginny Weasley of Gryffindor kingdom. Wanting revenge on Malfoy, he kidnaps the Princess. Will the young princess show the pirate the meaning of true love? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and a few OC's. **

**A/N: I wanted to thank all of those who read and review this story! The reviews really make my day. Oh and sorry for the long wait guys. **

**Chapter 5: A Light in the Black Tunnel **

The first thing that Ginny noticed the following morning was a beautiful white rose. It lay on her bed, together with a letter. Now, you may think that the first thing Ginny thought when she saw the rose was who sent it to her. No, she knew the answer to that question. The first thing that Ginny thought that morning was:

_Had he been in my room again?_

The thought of the young Prince made Ginny's stomach explode with butterflies, which of course she ignored and blamed it on herself being hungry. Last nights events left Ginny with so many unanswered question that she longed to ask. Why did he kidnap her? It was obvious that the prince didn't even think of a war between Hogwarts Land and Pirate Land. Her family didn't have any enemies, so that was out of question.

Then why?

Before she could ponder too much about it, the door opened slowly, making Ginny get up from the bed quickly. With trembling hands, the princess reached for the knife and prepared herself for another row with the prince. It was as if she was destined to fight with him. But being friends with him was beyond impossible.

The door cracked open and a head popped in. It was a girl around Ginny's age with bushy brown hair and beautiful chocolate eyes. In an instant, Ginny knew that that girl would be an ally and not an enemy so she let the knife fall down the floor.

The girl's head disappeared again and Ginny raised her eyebrows. She quietly sat down the bed and waited. The girl appeared again but this time, she entered the room fully. She was not a servant, Ginny knew, because of the beautiful dress and jewelry she wore. Before Ginny could say something, the girl drew her finger to her lips. She wanted Ginny to be quiet. Ginny watched in amazement as the girl took a long wooden wand out of thin air and made a silencing charm around the room.

"There!" said the girl, a triumphant gleam in her warm eyes. "That's better now, isn't it?"

Ginny could only nod stupidly. The girl laughed and it made Ginny feel more confident around her, so she asked:

"Not to be rude or anything, but who are you?"

The girl smiled again and joined Ginny on the bed. Her eyes scanned the room carefully, making sure that the portraits of Harry's parents were still deep asleep and answered:

"My name is Hermione. Hermione Granger. You don't need to tell me yours Princess. I know it all too well. I have read everything about your family and I'm quite pleased of what they had managed along the years. If I'm correct, I believe that it was them who made peace between the pirates and your people."

Ginny was struck by the knowledge of this mysterious girl. She seemed to be intelligent and she seemed to love to know it all.

"Yes, they have." Answered Ginny a little unsure of what to respond.

"Don't worry, I'm your friend. I want to help you. But don't tell anyone. If Harry finds out, he'll kill me." Hermione's eyes were fixed on Ginny, noticing her cringe at the mention of Harry's name. "Did he do anything to you?" asked Hermione, looking a little mad. Ginny had to admit, she was intimidating when she was mad.

"No, it's just…" Ginny sighed, not knowing from where to start. "I don't understand him. Last night he seemed so cruel, so cold, yet he seemed attracted somehow by me. I can't explain it, I can't explain him." Ginny tried to hide her blush at the word 'attracted'. It was inappropriate for a princess to talk so freely with someone that wasn't her family.

Hermione seemed thoughtful for a moment but then she smiled knowingly. Ginny knew then that she didn't like that smile. It meant that Hermione knew something Ginny didn't.

"I just… feel so alone here. I miss my family and I am scared by him yet angry at him. I hate him." Said Ginny, closing her eyes and trying to control her passionate outburst.

"I understand. I was against him kidnapping you and I want to help you." Ginny's eyes snapped open and she stared at Hermione in disbelief.

"You want to help me?"

"Yes, I do. And I will help you. I will help you so that you can return to your family." Hermione's eyes widened as she heard footsteps coming towards Ginny's room.

"I have to go now. Wait for my next signal. And don't forget: you are not alone." Ginny nodded and Hermione took the charm off the room and quickly went out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

Ginny sighed, lying down on the bed. She looked up at the ceiling and her eyes widened. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Ginny knew that the ceiling was bewitched so that it could show the sky and it so seemed that that day's sky was cloudless and beautifully blue. Smiling, she sat up and her eyes scanned the room, trying to find something interesting to read. The princess was very bored. Her eyes stopped on the letter she had received from the prince that morning. Taking it carefully from the table, she opened it. On the yellow page stood only a small sentence written in black ink:

"A beautiful flower for you, princess, is my way to wish you 'Good Morning'."

Ginny couldn't help it: she was smiling and her eyes were filled with happiness. Never had anyone, apart from her father and brothers, given her something as beautiful as a white rose. It was her favorite flower, not that the prince knew. Or did he?

Ginny smiled even more widely and dropped on the bed. Maybe the prince wasn't as bad as she had thought. She took the white rose from the table and lay down again on the bed, letting the letter drop on the floor. Looking at the clear sky and smelling the rose made her forget for a moment where she was, who she was and who he was. Ginny closed her eyes, enjoying the smell of the flower, She knew that smell. It was the smell of Harry Potter, prince of the Pirates.

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry for updating so late. I wanted to make this longer but I really don't have anytime now. I just made this small update for you guys, for all my readers. **

**Until next time!**

**Ocean-Beauty**


End file.
